Silver and Gold
by Cliopatra
Summary: Rey's the new girl in the SSX team, but is snowboarding her real passion? RC(you don't know who they are) KG (You don't know who they are either) KM and a little bit of other stuff in there too! RR
1. Who's the Newbie?

Chapter One  
Who's the Newbie?  
  
Rey opened the lodge door quietly. All of the boarders were likely to know each other from the previous SSX tournaments. This would be the fourth tournament, and Rey was a new member. She knew that there were five new members, and the rest were old, but that was it.  
When she stepped inside, everyone was clamoring together. Unexpectedly, the door Slammed behind her. All eyes turned towards her.  
There was a girl around the age of twenty seven, with auburn hair, who she recognized as Kaori, the Japanese girl. There was a guy, around the same age with ruffled bed head hair, and sunglasses on. She guessed that he was Mac, though with the sunglasses, it was hard to tell. There was a girl who was unmistakably the supermodel, Elise. There was a man with a buzz cut, who seemed to be a country boy. He could only be Nate. Then there was a 'crazie' staring at her. His eyes were wide and menacing, and his chin was decorated with a piercing and a goatee. Then there was the twenty five year old that she recognized and the poster poser, Allegra. There was also the unmistakable Swede, Viggo, who's blonde hair sparkled by the fire light. Then there was the Brit, Moby, his dreadlocks reaching his shoulders. Zoe stood next to him, her hair was black with pink streaks. Then there was the youngster, though he was older than she was. Griff grew very tall over the off-season, reaching the height of Moby easily. Then there were three boys, and a girl that she didn't remember seeing on the roster, they had to be the other newbies.  
Rey stiffened as Mac lifted his sunglasses and walked over to her, "Hey, newbie! Welcome to the SSX tournament. Hey, don't worry, we don't bite, except maybe Psymon Stark, over there." The insane twitched his eyes and made a low hissing cackle.  
"So you've got to be.Rey Leonheart. Come on in, warm your narrow bones by the fire!" Viggo yanked her inside and Mac closed the door.  
"Let me introduce you to the other rookies, ok?" Griff stood up, and pointed to a girl on Rey's left, "This is Kristin Rhodes."  
Kristin had shoulder length blonde hair curling out from under a black MATRIX beanie. She was about the same size as Rey, and she wore a shy smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Kristin!" She reached out to shake her hand.  
"I'm Brink. It's a pleasure to meat you." The guy had a scissor cut, and it made his dark hair wavy. He had gray eyes, and was as tall as Psymon.  
"I'm Gram! I'm a freshman in college, and I've only been snowboarding for four years. Maybe you could teach me a few things out there." He had strawberry blonde curls and green eyes. His accent seemed to be mixed, as though he traveled a lot.  
"And I'm Cayce. (A/N: this name is pronounced Kay-si) I live up here, some of the judges here went to my school." He was really different than the rest. He had black hair that he spiked, except for two strands that fell in his face. He had blue eyes that shined in the firelight. He was tall, but not too tall.  
Again everyone stared at Rey. She pulled on her honey brown hair back tightly in two braids. She wasn't exceptionally tall, around five foot six inches. But she was really slender, just like the other girl, Kristin. She had deep blue eyes, like the sea after a storm. She was fifteen years old, and about to turn sixteen.  
"Well, hi. Um, my name is Rey, and I'm from Colorado."  
"Hey, me too!" Kristin Shouted.  
Finally, Girth, the manager of this tournament, interrupted, "I'm sorry to break up the party, but now that you're all here I need to go over some rules."  
"Oh no!" Elise cried, "Must we go over these every year?! They're pretty obvious!"  
Girth gave Elise a dirty look before continuing, "I've also got your assigned rooms. But first, the rules!" Girth reached in his pocket and snatched a folded piece of notebook paper, "Some of the rules have changed.  
1. Rule one: You must be in your dorms by one AM, or you will be  
suspended from riding the next day."  
"If you're caught!" Viggo whispered in Kristin's ear.  
"Viggo! This is important!  
1. Rule two: Out side of the courses, or in training you are not  
allowed to harm another contestant.  
2. Rule three: Showers are to be no longer than thirty minutes."  
"Uh! Of all the stupid rules." Moby began, but Zoe elbowed him in the  
ribs.  
"Ahem! As I was saying.  
1. Rule four: While boarding, you must follow the rules of the  
judges.  
2. Rule five: No attacking the judges." He gave Psymon a look.  
Psymon cackled again.  
"Those are all the rules. If they are broken, there will be  
consequences. Now, for the rooming:  
Mac/Cayce/Griff, you should all get along pretty well!  
Elise/Zoe/Allegra...BEHAVE! I won't have any cat fights in the middle  
of the night!  
Nate/Brink/Gram  
Kaori/Rey/Kristin  
Psymon/Viggo/Moby.Psymon, I tried to isolate you from all the others,  
but the lodge wouldn't let me. You all better keep it quiet in there,  
or there'll be Hell to pay! Is that clear?" Girth looked around the  
room and smiled. "Now, how about a hand for our returning members,  
eh?"  
Everyone clapped, Kristin clapped the loudest, however.  
"And how about another round of applause for our new members?" Griff  
shouted. Again, everyone clapped.  
"Well!" Kristin linked Rey's arm, "Shall we get unpacked?" 


	2. Will she sing, and where are we going to...

Chapter Two  
Will She Sing, and Where Are We Going To Eat?  
  
Rey's dorm room was a four room suite. There were three bedrooms with  
restrooms attached, and a kitchen family room conjunction.  
Rey began to hum as she unpacked. Not many people knew, but she was a  
well renowned singer and actress, back in Colorado. Singing was her  
true passion, not snowboarding, but did both for a living, if you can  
call it a living. When you're fifteen, turning sixteen in a month or  
so, you don't really have a living.  
She hummed one of her favorite songs, and sang the words in her head,  
'When I am down, and o' my soul so weary. When troubles come, and my  
heart burdened be.when I am still, and waiting in the silence. Until  
you come, and sit a while with me. You raise me up so I can stand on  
mountains! You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I  
am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be.' Rey  
stopped humming immediately, Kristin and Kaori had just popped into  
her room.  
"Was that you?" Kaori asked in perfect English.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was I too loud?" Rey put a hand to her mouth.  
"That was incredible! You should sing for the opening feast!" Kristin  
clapped her hands. "Y'know, Cayce told me that he was into musical  
theater too! You should both do something together!"  
"Well, I, I don't know.."  
"Awe, c'mon, there's this huge parade and feasty-thingy before the  
tournament actually begins.how about this, if I can beat Cayce in a  
race, then he has to sing-"  
Kaori finished the bet, "If Cayce has to sing, then you have to sing,  
too!"  
"Uh.I don't think I-"  
"Oh, come on, Rey! Please! Last year Mac did this whole DJ thing,  
while Psymon break danced, it was awesome!"  
"Sometimes they broadcast it on TV!" Kaori smiled.  
"Er."  
"Well, you don't have to if you really don't want to, but if I do beat  
Cayce, will you at least think about it?"  
"Alright. I promise I will think about it. Who knows, it could be my  
lucky break!"  
All three laughed, and went back to unpacking.  
  
By then time everyone was done packing, they were all famished. It was  
at least 8:30 at night, and the entire gang decided to go out to eat.  
The only problem now, was that it was impossible for all of them to  
decide where to go!  
"I will eat anything but Mexican and Italian," said Viggo.  
"I want to go someplace where there's a dance floor.let's go  
clubbing!" Moby smiled and winked at Zoe, who playfully shoved him.  
"We had better go someplace with beer! That's all that matters to me!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Psymon, you forget that we've got some minors here  
with us!" Brink frowned.  
"Yeah, but they don't have to drink!" Nate grabbed Elise's hand, "I  
say clubbing's a great idea!" Elise yanked her hand out of his, and  
went to stand by Zoe. She started filing her nails.  
"I don't care, lets just GO!" Kristin cried.  
"Sounds good to me! Come on, lets go to 'The Setting Sun.' I hear that  
they're the best night club in the alpine region." Mac smiled. As an  
after thought he called, "Who wants to be the designated driver? We're  
going to need one with Psymon and Viggo coming along." He smirked at  
the two gave him dirty looks.  
"I'll drive," Allegra shouted, "Okay, now lets please just go and  
eat!" 


	3. The Setting Sun

Chapter Three  
'The Setting Sun'  
  
Rey was fidgety in the car ride to the club. They all had to go and  
change into nicer clothes, and her shoes were making her toes very  
cold. Her discomfort seemed to catch Gram's eyes, and he took off his  
coat and put it on her legs.  
"Quit yer quakin' and yer shivering! You won't be able to dance if  
your joints are frozen."  
"Thank you." She said very politely.  
"Come on! This van has to be the dullest thing in town! Lets turn on  
some music!" Griff shouted. "Here, let's favor one of the  
newbies.Kristin, what's your favorite station?"  
Kristin fingered her flipped hair, "93.3!"  
"Lord no! NO NO NO! We are listening to country!" Nate yelled.  
"Er, Nate? Why don't we listen to 93.3 on the way to the club, and  
some country station on the way back?" Rey's calm voice echoed in the  
van, and everyone agreed that her idea was reasonable.  
  
When they reached the club, they sat at three different tables, and  
shifted around to talk to whom they pleased.  
Kristin was proposing her idea about he feast to Mac.  
"So, what do you say? If I beat you, then you gotta sing! Is it a  
deal?"  
"Deal." He said with that 10,000 watt smile.  
"Perfect! Now, also, if I beat you, that means Rey's gotta think about  
singing with you too!"  
"What?! What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, yeah. If I beat you, Rey promised that she'd think about singing  
with you too. Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not want her to?"  
"Oh, no. It's not that. I didn't know she could sing." He stared at  
her in her silver "Gucci" dress and heels.  
"You should have heard her in the hotel rooms! She's got the voice of  
an angel, I think. 'course, I've never heard an angel before. Why  
don't you ask her to dance? If you don't ask her now, that Gram fellow  
will."  
"What?!"  
"Go on!" She shoved him strait to the bar where Rey was sitting in  
between Viggo and Gram at the bar.  
  
Cayce pulled up a chair beside Viggo. "Hey!"  
"Hi Cayce." Rey said cheerfully.  
"Hey. We were just talking about where we come from. Where do you come  
from?" Gram asked.  
"I come from here. In Utah. I live down in Salt Lake City."  
"It's perdy country out here, isn't it, Rey?" Gram was flirting.  
Surprisingly, it bothered Cayce. "Say, Rey would you like to-"  
"Hey, Rey, would you like to dance?" Cayce interrupted, before his  
chance was taken away from him.  
"I'll probably break one of your toes." Rey said sadly.  
"Well, at least we won't be racing for another few weeks!" To his  
relief she laughed and walked with him to the dance floor.  
  
Kristin sipped at her shirly temple and smiled. Cayce and Rey were so  
cute together. She stifled a snort when Gram scowled at Cayce.  
Suddenly, Griff came and sat down right next to her.  
"Oh, hi, Griff." She said half heartedly.  
"Hey, I came over to ask you to dance. What do you say?"  
"Alright." She said. In truth, she only said this so she could get a  
closer look at Rey and Cayce dance. She felt somewhat annoyed every  
time she was around Griff. He always stared at her, and when she  
wouldn't look, he'd do some show to make her turn her head. But still,  
it was kind of cute.  
When she reached the dance floor she was absolutely amazed. Rey was so  
graceful, she and Cayce seemed to float around the room. She on the  
other hand was not so graceful. Because she was so busy watching Rey  
and Cayce, Griff stepped on her toe.  
"YOW!" She cried.  
"Sorry," Griff said.  
"No, no. It's my fault. Here, I'm going to go sit down."  
"Ok." Griff's cheeks flushed, and he went to go get a Pina Colada.  
  
"What on earth made you think you were going to step on my toe? You're  
the best dancer I've ever seen!"  
"I guess being on stage a lot helps." She said.  
When the song was over, Gram asked if he could dance with her. She  
agreed. Then, Cayce asked again. And so on, and so forth. In the end,  
she was SO worn out, then she fell asleep on Mac's shoulder on the  
drive home. -----------------  
  
XxNoAnGeLxX, I'm sorry about the layout. Y'see, the problem is I wrote it the way you suggested in the first place, but the internet just screwed with it. That really bugged me, but that's alright, I guess. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it a lot! Keep reading, it people like you who help a person like me write!  
  
-------------------  
  
Starlight16, I'm really glad you like this story so far! I will try to update ASAP! Oh, and if you're wondering about Miss Rey, well, you'll see who she's going to pair up with REAL soon!  
  
-------------------- Korai Rumikashi, Hey, Thanks, keep reading, I intend to make it more juicy. Lease don't choke me, I promise I will make it more juicy! 


	4. Rey's Story

Chapter Four  
Rey's Story  
  
(A/N: I don't own Starbucks, or SSX. This chapter is just a little  
bit, um, sad. Rey's life isn't very happy-go-lucky. But it does  
produce the feel for a wonderful relationship with Cayce or Gram.)  
  
The next morning, the sky was so bleak. There was a blizzard outside, and anyone who set foot outside could only see ten feet in front of them. It was everyone's least favorite part of winter.  
Rey put on some slippers on and sipped at some chai tea. Everyone in the lounge was upset. Especially Kristin. Kristin had planned on racing Cayce this very morning, but that going to be impossible.  
Rey found herself sitting in a love seat right in the middle of Psymon and Moby. Currently, they were both fighting over something extremely stupid, and she was in the middle.  
"You bloody prick!" Moby shouted.  
"You pea-brained bastard!" Psymon shoved Rey into Moby.  
"Hey!" Rey shouted, but wasn't heard over all the loud shouting.  
Moby shoved Rey back into Psymon. He grabbed Moby's arm and yanked it, spilling Rey's chai tea.  
Rey screamed, making the two stop. Her hand was sizzling from the spill. Rey jumped up and ran to the kitchen, followed by Gram.  
  
Rey reached in the freezer for some ice.  
"Actually, they say it's worse to put ice on a burn. The drastic change in temperature makes the burn even deeper."  
Rey turned around to watch Gram watering a rag.  
"Come here," he said. Rey obeyed. He took her hand and wrapped it neatly in the cloth.  
'His hands are so big.but they feel.good.' Rey thought.  
"There. You be sure to keep that hand away from hot things for a while. There's a Starbucks Coffee down at the transport center. I could buy you another Chai tea?" Gram asked in his wonderful accents. 'Please say yes.please say YES!' he thought.  
"Um.no. No thank you. I can't ask you to go out into that storm for me, Gram." She answered. She smiled and thanked him again, then left the room.  
  
"Excuse me? Is there a Ms. Leonheart here?" one of the ladies of the lodge called out to the lobby.  
"Yes, right here." Rey stood up.  
"Well, there's a man named Richard on the line asking for you. You can pick it up in your room."  
"Dad." Rey raced into the elevator, promptly followed by Kristin.  
  
Rey picked up the telephone hesitantly, "Hello?"  
"Hello, dear." Came the rough voice of her father. "Guess what?"  
"What dad?" She asked half-heartedly.  
"It's going to be on TV! The opening feast is going to be on TV!"  
"WHAT?!" Rey silently realized what was going to happen next. "Hey dad, I was thinking of singing at the feast."  
"what?"  
"W-w-well, I am pretty good. My new friend, Kristin, suggested it. Actually, I may end up singing with a kid named Cayce. And well, if-"  
"You will not be singing. You are an athlete, not an entertainer, you hear me?!"  
"Yes, dad, but-"  
"You shut up and listen, my dear.do you know why your brother Ronnie is so screwed up? DO YOU?! Because he quit the respectable life of the outstanding football player he was, and he became a model. A MODEL! It ruined him, Rey."  
"He loved being a model, dad. He was good at it, too! The REAL reason Ronnie is so screwed up is because you closed his bank account, cleaned it dry. I'm not stupid, dad."  
"You will be a pro-athlete, Rey Leonheart."  
"Dad, I like snowboarding. It's really great, but I want something else. I want to-"  
"REY! You will not be singing. I don't want my precious daughter taken in the same way Ronnie was."  
"Oh, don't you use 'precious daughter' on me, dad. It was your fault that Ronnie tried to commit suicide. Don't make me feel the way he did, dad."  
"Don't talk to me that way, missy! You forget your place."  
"Dad, I have my own place. One that isn't where you can control me. Come if you want to, but I will not give up singing. If Cayce sings, I'm going to sing, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind!!!" Rey slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
"Are you alright, Rey?" Kristin asked, "Do you want a glass of water?"  
"No." Rey put on a coat and her snowboard boots.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
"Are you insane, Rey? Listen, the blizzard's getting worse, you can't go out there!" Kristin ran after Rey, but she closed the door in Kristin's face. "Poor thing.I'm glad my dad approves of the things I love doing."  
  
Cayce knocked on Rey's door hesitantly. "Hello? Rey? Rey, are you in there?"  
Kristin opened the door, "Rey's not here."  
"Well, where is she? She's not anywhere else in the hotel, I've looked."  
"She's out."  
"OUT?! You mean she's-"  
"She had an awful argument with her father on the phone, and then before I could stop her.she decided to go out."  
"Damn. Is she insane?" Cayce ran down the stairs, threw on his boots, grabbed his board, and sought after her.  
  
Rey screamed inside her head. All she could think of was fire. Ronnie, her once big brother, and best friend, had to stay in a hospital now. A hospital for anorexics, and other depressed people. And it was all her father's fault. Her whole family was falling apart.  
Her mother died when she was six, almost ten years ago. Her brother, now twenty seven years old, had become depressed four years ago. She and her father weren't exactly on friendly terms anymore, on accounts of different perspectives on what her life should be.  
The snow blinded Rey, but she wasn't sure that she cared. She wanted to fly away, to be free and drift somewhere where she was alone. Suddenly her father's voice began to shout inside her head.  
"REY! You will not be singing. I don't want my precious daughter taken in the same way Ronnie was."  
A hand touched her shoulder. "Rey!"  
Rey was surprised by the contact, caught an edge, and fell in the snow. Tears over came her, and she began to cry silently.  
"Rey. Rey, it's alright." Cayce knelt beside her, and cradled her in his arms. "Shhh."  
Rey looked at his face. The snow and cold made it red, but it was still his beautiful face. "Thank you, Cayce."  
He didn't need to say anything. He just smiled his gorgeous smile, and brought Rey up the mountain, back to the lodge.  
  
----------------- Starlight16, How did your school dance go? I hope you enjoyed yourself! I like dancing too. I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update, but I'm a musical theater performer, myself. I did a thousand Christmas concerts with the symphony, and they even broadcast it on TV. But anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks for reviewing, keep reading! 


End file.
